The Exception
by TheWhiteClouds
Summary: Truly there are ways to get out of our personal struggles, but for a particular silver-haired man, he found only one.
1. Innocent Deal

I do not own Naruto.

Summary

Truly there are ways to get out of our personal struggles. But for a particular silver-haired man, he found only one.

Innocent Deal

As the rays of the sun beamed through the blinds of her window, she desperately held her pillow to her face as she tried to avoid the invading light in her eyes. She got a day off today and she figured that it was just right to catch up with her sleep due to the long hospital hours of her shift for the past week.

Haruno Sakura, the annoying pink-haired girl from team 7 when she was twelve is now a 19 year old kunoichi who is one of the most acknowledged medic nin in Konoha known for her quality show of work and skills, an exceptional ninja with extraordinary strength and perfect chakra control. Not to mention the apprentice of a certain Legendary Sannin who is currently still the Hokage. Regardless, this said kunoichi has grown up to be a woman.

As she lay her feet to the ground, palms rested on her sides to the bed, she just sat there for a while, contemplating on what to accomplish on her day off and of course to get her brain to process that it was time to get up. She looked at her wall clock to see that it was about 8:45 in the morning and finally got up, lazily carrying herself in her bathroom. She carefully washed her face then grabbed her toothbrush, sprinkled some toothpaste, stuck it inside her mouth and brushed her teeth.

_Knock knock._

She stopped.

Then followed more persistently loud knocks.

"Sakura-chaaan!" A familiar voice screamed from outside her door.

_Damn it, Naruto_,she thought. As she walked out of the bathroom and headed to the main door, toothbrush still inside her mouth carefully opening the door to see his blonde bestfriend dressed in his usual orange pants, black and orange jacket and let it open to see a black shirt underneath. With him wearing also his usual grin, he looked at her very annoyed face.

"Sakura-chan you're still not dressed! We're suppose to catch up with our training today remember!" He said, not keeping his tone down.

She stared at him still with an irritated face and she turned her back from him leaving the door open, signaling that he could come in, ravage the fridge and make himself at home like usual. Even without signaling actually.

They have truly became the best of friends and went through a lot of things together, especially after the departure of their beloved teammate who they just got back just a year ago after he had fulfilled his ambition of murdering his brother. After of course his said punishment that he willingly accepted upon his return, the last Uchiha wasted no time after a panel of instructors including the Hokage herself, performed a series of tests and immediately promoted him to Jounin due to his outstanding skills and powers. Without wasting any time of course, just weeks later he had tried out for ANBU which he triumphantly passed.

As for Naruto, he preferred to settle to his current rank as a Jounin like Sakura, for he figured that he'd be busy as crap if he ever joined ANBU and thought that it really wasn't for him.

He entered her ever so warm apartment and instantly went to her kitchen, picking up a pitcher of juice from her fridge and pouring a good amount of it in one of the glasses in display that he got. Also getting some crackers from Sakura's food storage, he exited her kitchen and plopped himself comfortably in her cozy green sofa.

As Sakura continuously cursed Naruto inside her head for barging into her sleepy state of mind, she went to take a shower, put her usual training clothes on, brushed her long hair that grew back through the passing years and headed to her living room.

"Finally you're all dressed!" He pointed the obvious, still with a happy face. She nodded and smiled back at him as they went out and went straight to the training grounds.

* * *

They walked side by side through the streets of Konoha and Naruto had his hands clasped tucking them on the back of his head. He turned his head in his side to look at Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what's new? We haven't seen each other for a while" He asked.

She glanced at him with a questioning look. "You just visited me two days ago at the hospital, remember? Same old stuff I guess" She answered with a shrug.

He nodded, understanding that having to spend long hours probably locked up in a hospital must be nerve wracking. "The Konoha Get Together Ball is in 2 days though; do you have any plans who you're taking with?" He asked in a teasing tone, grinning widely.

The said ball was a formal party that was proposed to the Hokage by the ninjas in the village for it is a chance for everyone to get together, thus the suckish name, and enjoy the company of their comrades and friends. It is an annual event that was approved by the blonde, thinking that this was another chance for her to leave office duties and get drunk.

Disappointment suddenly filled her face for two reasons, first, she had completely forgotten that it's in two days; second, she doesn't have a date.

As sad as it seems, her lack of love life was made possible by her eagerness to prove her self-worth and become one of the strongest kunoichi of her rank. After they have retrieved Sasuke from his near death encounter against his brother, Sakura had realized a couple of things as she had matured along with her foolish heart. When Sasuke got back, the three of them have renewed their bonds and simply came back to their old setting, closer somehow, but almost the same. Of course they are all they got as close to family, they only spend time together every once in a while because of their individual missions and responsibilities.

"Sakura-chan? You okay?" Naruto stood in front of her with a worried look. She looked at him dumbfounded and managed to give out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts is all. And I don't exactly have someone.. err.. to take with" She said mumbling her last words.

"That's okay I guess! Hinata agreed when I asked her just after I got back from my mission last week. She's been pretty busy with her clan though but.. I'm happy that her family finally accepted me" He said with a heartwarming smile.

She looked at him with a genuine smile. A smile saying how happy she is for her best friend that finally, the Hyuugas have accepted the relationship between their Hinata and him. He grinned back at her and stopped to look at the training ground.

"Hey look it's Kakashi! Kakashi!" He blurted out waving at the unaffected Jounin who was leaning back at a tree reading his precious book, as always. He looked at them for a second with his exposed eye then went back reading.

Sakura looked at her former sensei who she has not seen in a while, probably because he doesn't want to be seen at all. He's quite mysterious like that. Always in hiding. Never letting anyone know his business.

"Eh? Kakashi I haven't seen you in a while how have you been!" Naruto shouted, storming of to where their silver-haired man sat peacefully. Sakura followed behind me, realizing she has some catching up to do with two of her favorite men in her life. Naruto now stood in front of their former teacher with Sakura behind him.

Not having the chance to escape, with a sigh, he closed his book and looked at his two former students, raising his right arm. "Yo" he said finally acknowledging them.

"Hah! Just in time I have a new technique to show you look look I'm gonna show it to you and Sakura-chan! Quickly turning away from the two, Naruto started doing his jutsus and Sakura decided to sit behind Kakashi and leaned her back in the same tree, resting her palms in the grass with her legs down.

"This is the first time I saw you in weeks, been busy?" She broke the silence but kept her eyes for their friend's show.

He looked to his side to see her pink-hair, inhaling her familiar cherry blossom scented shampoo and strawberry scented lotion. He was always fond of her scent and it was good that it wasn't the smell of bloodbath or poorly showered man that disturbed him on this quiet day. "Ah." He responded, "I just got back yesterday, tiring mission" He added.

She looked at him and met his gaze. "Any injuries?" She asked. He stared at her emerald eyes. Forgetting how vibrant they are. He smiled at her, evident with his one eye that formed a small crease from the side. "Just a hand burn, Sakura."

"Hmpf, take your gloves off." She repositioned herself and sat on her heels. He sighed again, knowing he wouldn't want to test her temper. He complied and removed his gloves. He held his hand out for her to see.

Sakura gently held his hand on top of hers, familiarizing with the contact while placing her other hand on top of his showing a green light. The warm touch of their hands and her healing chakra quickly relaxed his burns in his hand. Kakashi cast his eyes on her to see her composed face.

"What have you been doing on that mission of yours? Have you used your Raikiri too much?" She said, not losing her focus.

"I might have rubbed _it _too hard." He said coolly.

"Rubbed what to ha-" She cut herself as her face blushed a tomato red color knowing exactly what the _it _is. Kakashi just chuckled with her innocence. The look from her face was just plain priceless, reaching for her head to pat it lightly with his free hand.

"Pervert" Sakura muttered as she finished healing him. "Very funny, Kakashi." Her sarcastic tone visible as she return to meet his smiling face. "Thanks for that." He spoke examining his flawless hand. She let out a giggle thinking that she missed this man in front her. And yes, even the dirty jokes.

"Oi! Did you two see! Did you see it!" They looked at Naruto who exhaustedly lay in the grass.

They sat back again and Sakura watched Naruto perfect his jutsu while Kakashi opened his book to catch up with his reading after he was interrupted just a while ago.

"Kakashi, are you going on Sunday? You know.. that get together thingy.." Once again breaking the silence. She probably knows the answer to her question for Kakashi never really fancied going to formal parties. And as expected, he just shrugged.

On the back of his mind he wondered why she even bothered to ask him and suddenly took interest in the topic. He sat up straight and silently closed his book, let it rest to his thigh and looked at her with his exposed eye.

"Why? No date?" He asked but more like stated.

Her eyebrow twitched in response. She stood up and pointed an accusing finger on him. "If you must know I just can't choose who I should take with me thank you very much!" She retorted, defending her lack of interaction with the opposite sex.

"My my Sakura, you truly are the Hokage's apprentice." He commented as he looked up at her, still wearing a smile on his face while a vain started to appear in her forehead. "How about a deal?" He asked with sudden seriousness.

She narrowed her eyes and the frustration from his mockery was gone. "What deal?" She curiously asked back.

He sat up and leaned his back on the tree once more, hands in his pocket and legs crossed. "If you beat Naruto on your training today, I'll be your date on Sunday."

She eyed him suspiciously. "And if I lose?"

He thought about it for moment as he tucked his chin between his pointer and thumb. "You ask Gai's twin out." He decided.

The thought of going to the event with Lee gave her shivers down her spine. Although this agreement with her ex sensei was one she can't afford to pass up.

"Alright, deal. Watch carefully Kakashi." She said and turned her back on him, going over to where Naruto is, challenging him to duel.

As he watched her form carefully, he wondered if this was even a good idea but at the same found it rather amusing and has he hears the clash of kunais and the ground breaking in half, he finally took this time to move in a safe distance, enjoyed a good fight while finally reuniting himself from his latest copy of his Icha Icha in peace.

**TBC.**

A/N: Please leave a review. I'd gladly appreciate it! It's been about 3 years since the last time I wrote a story. Once I finished this, I will try to finish the other ones as well. Thank you! Have a good read :)


	2. Cherry On Top

I do not own Naruto.

The Exception

Chapter 2: Cherry On Top

xxx

As Sakura stood in front of her full-body mirror with her mouth agape, never had she remembered herself looking like she was now. Breathing slowly she headed out of her apartment to their event hall. She strolled into the street among the houses and found a group of excited nins crowding the entrance of the reception area.

She heard casual conversations among the group of men just a few steps away. Hearing the sound of her heels tapping in the ground, they turned their attention to her. With the look in their faces when they saw her, if Sakura didn't have someone to take to this event, they'd be falling in line now.

"E-excuse m-me.." She stuttered, a pink blush evident on her cheeks. They stared at her, not at all blinking and their mouths wide open. They gave her way, eyes still on her until she disappeared from their sight.

"Damn that medic's hot." One of the men spoke. The others all nodded in agreement.

She stepped inside wondering why those men had shocked faces. Looking around there venue, fancy tables and chairs filled half of the room and then half of it was empty, enough space for everyone who want to sway with the music. It's been a while since she had fun. Hospital duty can really take a toll on her social life.

"Sakura-chaaaaan! We're right here!" Naruto shouted from across the room catching her attention.

She walked to her friends, looking over to Ino wearing a tube gown flowing perfectly from her body, arms tangling on Shikamaru's, wearing a black tux. Beside the lazy nin was the shy Hyuuga in a short-sleeved navy blue gown matching Naruto's tux. She noticed there was Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Sai too. Seeing rookie nine almost complete excluding Sasuke who's currently in a mission and including Sai who just became part of their lives just a few years back, made her heart flutter with excitement for this event reunited them once again.

"Hey guys." She smiled at them. Everyone looked great, especially the men. It was rare to see them in this kind of clothing so she thought she might as well enjoy the amount of sexiness she would see tonight.

"You seem less ugly today, ugly." Sai was the one who spoke first returning her smile. She took it as a compliment anyway.

"What are you talking about she looks great!" Naruto defended her with a grin.

"And you're still as loud as ever, Naruto." Sai turned and smiled to him as well. Enraging Naruto that chased Sai everywhere like a kid who got pique on and hence a good laugh to the group.

Sakura scanned the whole to try to spot where Kakashi is. Disappointed filled her face when her other blonde best friend faced her. "Ne, Forehead, what's with the face?" Ino asked.

"My date isn't here." She replied with a stern voice, thinking of several repulsive ways to teach Kakashi that breaking a promise to lady had fair consequences.

"Don't sulk sweetie, did you see the way the men looked at you when you passed them? They're practically drooling. Help yourself with the goodies!" Ino comforted, patting her back gently having a tone that meant she'll do whatever it takes for Sakura to have fun tonight.

"I guess you're right." She agreed and started the juicy conversations with Ino, from flirty medic patients, to some slutty nurses and just about anything under the sun. They all sat together including Team Gai who arrived a couple of minutes after Sakura, and Lee, as always, declaring his youthful love for the pink-haired kunoichi.

Once everyone got settled they all started their buffet dinner, much to Naruto and Chouji's satisfaction of the matter. The food was absolutely delicious, agreeing that this was a pretty treat for the ninjas who risk their lives everyday for their beloved village.

* * *

A few moments later the lights dimmed and a spotlight was focused on a certain chesty blonde making her way to the stage looking a bit wobbly. She tapped the microphone enough for it to make a screech, making most of the guests cover their ears from the loud volume.

"Excuse _hic _me.. _tap tap_.. Let the dancing _hic _begin!" The obviously drunk Hokage announced raising her shot glass as the ninjas cheered and headed to the dance floor. Ino practically squealed in Sakura's ear making her back off a bit.

"C'mon Sakura let's go and dance!" She grabbed her arm and Sakura pulled away, receiving a questioning look from the blonde. "I think I'll hang around the terrace for a bit." She smiled at her, dismissing herself from her friends. _A little fresh will help_, she thought.

Kakashi stood by the entrance, arriving fashionably late; he opened the doors to see the youngsters already on the dance floor. On the other side, he spotted Chouji, Kiba and Naturo having an eating contest. He looked back at the dance floor and noticed Ino, Hinata and Tenten dancing.

He walked around to look for her. As he passed by barely opened doors of the terrace, on the corner of his eye caught a glimpse of a women familiar pink hair. He hesitated for a second then stealthily went outside, standing just a few steps back from where she stood.

Sakura rested her arms on the ledge of the terrace, enjoying the breeze. Honestly she felt good. It has been a while since she spent some time with her friends along with the exhilarating music, some drinks and her fellow comrades. She needed some fresh air though, and she couldn't erase the thought of her date's non-existing presence. For a while there she thought that it would be her who'd finally convince the mysterious jounin to atleast give himself a break from his hurtful past.

Nonetheless she cast her thoughts away and head back the main hall.

He looked at her form as she slowly turned around. He wasn't sure if it was her ruby red one sided strapped cocktail dress following the flow of her body as she turned, the way her loose curled locks fell on her shoulders, or how her flawless skin glowed from the moonlight, but when there gaze met..

He knew just from staring at her eyes that Sakura has grown up to be a beautiful woman.

_He froze._

When she turned around, her eyes met a familiar form, dressed in black suit accompanied by a black mask just up until the middle of his nose, and to top it off, a black hitai-ate without a silver plaque tied on the back of his head covering his left eye. She almost melted when their eyes met.

"You look beautiful, Sakura." He managed to let out, his voice husky and sincere. In his mind, he thought of other words such as _stunning _and _head turning _which perfectly describes how she looked tonight. She blushed just by hearing the sound of his voice, forgiving him for being late.

For the first time as she stood in front of this man, she was undoubtedly feeling shy, looking down and biting her lip. "Th-thank you, Kakashi." She responded stuttering a bit.

He chuckled and she returned her gaze to him. A soft smile was hidden from underneath his mask. "Come on, let's have a drink." He said. She nodded and smiled back, letting her ex-sensei lead her back to the reception area.

They got their drinks at the bar on the very left side of the tables. It was just wine actually, and then went to sit by their now empty table. Most of them followed the ladies to the dance floor. Kakashi on the other hand, prefers to sit quietly and converse with his former student. When he thought about it, he never really hated being accompanied by Sakura, he found that he actually quite like it.

"I thought you wouldn't come." She said to him in a cheerful tone.

He was never the type to sit around and talk to a woman without having an intention to take her to his home and have his way after. That's just the way Kakashi is. Although that much is true, Kakashi is also the type who sticks by his words, and that he did.

"I was the one who made the deal. You won it fair and square." He replied, his exposed eye staring at her.

She took a sip from her wine and took this time to catch up with the man that she had missed seeing. For almost an hour and a half, they'd have an exchange of stories from their past missions, duties, day offs and of other people.

* * *

Throughout the night Kakashi was greeted by the rest of the Rookie Nine, most of his friends and a couple of comrades that he had been with from his missions.

There have been men who had ask the his beautiful former student for a dance, which he approved of, being that he wasn't one to dance, he just stood there and enjoyed his drink, he gazed at her, following her movements as her dress swayed along with her, giving him a peek of her inner thighs and how her long slender legs-_He quickly looked away from her._

Seeing that men kept asking Sakura for a dance as soon as she was done with another, he stood and brought his feet to the bar. When the bartender handed him his drink, a man with a metal stick in between his teeth approached him, a certain someone who Kakashi knows all too well.

"Hey Hatake, finally sharing you're date there I see." He said, leaning his back on the counter looking to where Sakura was dancing.

"Genma." He replied as a form hello not looking at him.

"They sure grow up fast huh? Either that or we're getting old." He chuckled. "Hn." Kakashi answered taking a sip from his drink.

"Whoops, now that's someone you'd want to take Sakura away from." Genma said pointing to where Sakura and a guy who ask for a dance as well. Kakashi eyes followed to where he was pointing. "Who's that?" He asked coolly.

"I think his name's Kaji, I've had a mission with him last time. Kinda overheard how he talks about your student." Genma answered.

"Ex-student." Kakashi corrected.

"Right. Well, he's full of crap really, and some of the nurses at the hospital said he's been trying to hit on her for a long time. Just look at how he's slowly lowering his hand to her-"

"Excuse me." Kakashi stood up cutting him off, leaving the brown-haired man shaking his head with a smirk on his face. It must be his protective instincts over her that pique him or the thought that someone with his dirty intentions was so near her. It was crystal clear from when his students were just twelve that protecting your comrades comes first. Sakura is more than a comrade to him, that certain fact he knows. Maybe a friend, a close friend? That he has yet to find out.

He marched and stood behind the Kaji, seeing his hands already on her hips. "Ehem." He coughed unnaturally.

Sakura knew that false cough just by hearing it. As she and Kaji turned to face the man. Kaji widened his eyes, removing his hold on the pink-haired kunoichi, knowing exactly why the silver-haired jounin interrupted them.

"May I?" He asked Kaji. The scared looked of Kaji gave him away as he excused himself like he was in a hurry. He would learn his lesson to never dare to come near their precious Sakura again.

Kakashi met her eyes once again, how they sparkled right then and there on the dance floor. He came closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Kakashi stiffened by the sudden contact. He rested his both of his hands to her waist, pulling her closer.

"I think you scared him, Kakashi." She said happily. She locked her eyes with his, Kakashi's eyebrows rose as they swayed to a slow song. "You did know he was about to hit on you, right?" He asked.

"I can take care of myself you know, I was almost about to punch him." She giggled. He sighed and they continued to dance to the music.

Their bodies felt so close when she shifted. She rested her head in his chest. He wondered if this was okay, being so physically close to her. It wasn't a big deal though; it's only just an innocent date after all.

Kakashi felt so warm. She can hear his heartbeat, slow and steady. She relaxed with their closure. She never actually saw him dancing to a slow song. He's a person in hiding from crying out loud so she chose to cherish the moment. It's not everyday your ex-sensei dances with you.

* * *

The night was coming to an end as the ninjas headed out the door. Some went home drunk, some wasted and some sober. It was a good night. Kakashi offered to take her home and she accepted. She removed her black pumps and clipped them in her fingers as she walked through the streets with him. They were quiet and the wind was picking up. He looked at her from time to time.

The streetlights reflected on her flawless glowing skin, bringing out the brightness of her emerald eyes. She stood on the doorstep of her apartment facing him. "Thanks for walking me, Kakashi. I'm glad you lost." She smiled. In just seconds, he felt her hand cup his masked cheek and before he knew it, her soft lips met his masked one.

It was a two second kiss. Her lips felt warm, almost inviting. He felt a stain of disappointment when she pulled away but didn't show it. Almost perfect timing, the strong wind suddenly blew at them as Sakura quickly held cocktail dress to cover her legs. She looked down and blushed.

"G-Goodnight Kakashi. Thank you again.."

"Goodnight, Sakura." His raspy voice sent shivers down her spine. He smiled at her and turned away to walk home as she entered her apartment with a very satisfying smile.

He had expected a boring event but his date had managed to prove him wrong. She looked stunning., her red dress perfectly showing her slender but curvy form. Her fair sized breasts; her tiny waist and her long creamy legs had the attention of almost all the men in the party. And as Kakashi walked back silently to his own apartment, he thought of nothing but the highlight of his night.

"Mm.. Black laced panties."

xxx

**TBC.**

A/N: I will start on the third chapter tonight. Thank you to those who took and will take the time to read this. Reviews are very much appreciated! :)


	3. Mission Briefing

I do not own Naruto.

The Exception

Chapter 3: Mission Briefing

xxx

She was in for another busy week. Monday mornings were always the worst. She hurriedly ran to the hospital, an hour and a half late for work. She reached the doors finally and pushed them open, making everyone inside stare at her irritated. Just by looking at the medic nins, she knew. _Hangovers_. She thought scratching her cheek. "Sorry." She apologized and made her way to her private office.

"Sakura! You're finally here." A woman with short black hair approached her.

"Shizune, Hey. Sorry I'm-"

"Late? I hear you. You don't know how much the Hokage drank last night, really, a busy Monday and a bad hangeover are two things you don't want to put together." She cut her off.

"Busy? What's there to be busy about?" She asked suddenly, forgetting the thing needed to be done for the day.

"Don't you remember? Tsunade-sama wants you to give a brief check up on the nins she want to send for the missions this week. I already took scare of te first five for you."

_Oh man_. It's going to be a long day. She thanked Shizune and got to work. She had about 20 more patients coming and just by thinking about it made her tired already. A brief check up meant to make men strip half-naked, checking their vitals and physical injuries, can't send an injured man in a mission.

"Damn it where the hell is Hatake!" The Hokage shouted, slamming her closed fist on the table. A pissed Hokage is one thing, but a pissed Hokage with a bad hangover is another. Just right on cue of her outburst..

_Poof_.

"Yo."

She looked at him almost disgustedly and gave a deep sigh. "Have Haruno Sakura with you in here by 3pm for a mission briefing. Don't. Be. Late." Emphasizing her last three words and he nodded in response.

"You may go." And he dismissed himself.

* * *

One thing about Hatake Kakashi, he developed the habit for being late. Another thing about him is that, he hates to be disturbed in the morning. Today was Monday morning.

Monday definitely isn't his favorite day. On Mondays, he will always stand in front of the cenotaph. On Mondays he will remember.

_Obito._

On Mondays he will think about them.

_Rin._

On Mondays he would regret.

_Father_.

On Mondays he would reminisce.

_Team Minato_. _His _comrades.

Indeed such a war can destroy a person. As young as he was, he had experienced the excruciating pain of losing the closest people that he had, for years he felt the splinter in his heart, stabbing deep but never putting him in the brink of death. At times, he wished that his name would be engraved in the shiny cold stone where he stood on most of his days, aching and reflecting the burdens of his heart. He vowed to never again open up himself to other people.

It was his defense mechanism.

* * *

He knew where she was. She was almost, always there at the hospital keeping herself busy.

As the nins came and went, it was now about one thirty in the afternoon and she was damn hungry. The last patient entered the examining room and she turned to see the tall, pale-skinned Jounin with silver-hair and his usual slouch.

"Kakashi? Hmm, you don't have a check up today, what brings you here?"

"Dropped by to give orders from the Hokage. She expects you at the tower by 3 pm. Mission briefing." He announced as he walked towards her and handed the scroll which she took.

"God I'm beat, you had lunch yet?"

He leaned his arm on the wall right next to her table, his foot crossing the other. "I haven't eaten."

She sighed and stood up, grabbing Kakashi's sleeve and headed out the door. He was caught off guard by her suddenness and now he is being drag by her out of the hospital like a mischievous kid playing pranks inside the building. Some nurses giggled when they passed their way.

Once outside she put one hand on her hip. "You're going at it again. How many times have I scolded you for skipping meals, huh? You're an elite ninja for crying out loud, you should take better care of yourself." She lectured.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and sighed in defeat.

This particular trait of the pink-haired kunoichi he knew pretty well. Throughout the years Sakura had been fond of taking care of the men in her team. It was something beyond her instincts as a medic. It was something they have gotten accustomed of.

They walked side by side in search for a place to grab some late lunch.

"Let's go to Ichiraku, I haven't had ramen for ages, I'm starting to miss Naruto's invitation."

"Mm." He agreed.

They sat on the stools beside each other and placed their orders. Sakura exhaustedly folded her arms on the counter and leaned her head on top of one. He looked at her with his exposed eye, unconsciously putting one hand on top of his head for comfort. He surprised himself.

Their food came finally and helped themselves to their first meal of the day. As she dug in to what she had been craving for weeks now, she looked at Kakashi to see an empty bowl of ramen and a satisfied smile on his face. She gave up years ago for trying to make up a plan to at least just get a glimpse of what Kakashi's face looked like and figured she'd just wait for the miraculous day when he would be willing to show her.

"It's already two thirty; I should probably be going now." She said to him.

"Hokage-sama asked me to take you there."

"Oh. Okay. Let's go then." She replied standing up, leading the way to the Hokage tower.

The sun was shining bright and the fresh air blew on her face as she took a deep breath. Oh how refreshing the nature is compared to the sterilized smell of the hospital. She had missed this too. He walked along side her, hands in his pocket, being his usual self.

"It's been a while since I've been given a mission. I wondered what it'd be.." She said distantly, probably thinking of exciting and dangerous missions but probably settle on even a simpler mission just to get her away from her solitary office in the hospital.

He shrugged as they headed towards the tower, climbing up some stairs and passing by enclosed rooms and halls. The lady outside the Hokage's office informed them that she was expecting the two of them. Being the gentleman that he is, he opened the door for her and went inside after her.

"Hokage-sama." She bowed in respect.

"I'm surprised you got here earlier, I see Sakura is a good influence on you, Kakashi." The blonde woman said rather calmly, not as furious as this morning.

They stood in front of the Hokage's desk and waited for her orders.

"The Kazekage has informed me that they have collected new information about enemy nins who possibly serve as threat to both our villages. Due to the classified contents of the files to be gathered, I am assigning you, Hatake Kakashi to collect the data. I'm confident that you would have no problem avoiding enemy nins while you are at it and since you'd just come back from a difficult mission, I'm giving you this simpler one. I assume you also know that there is still an equal amount of danger even in a simple mission, especially while carrying classified information."

He nodded and she turned to face Sakura.

"As for you, Sakura, the Kazekage also said that they're in need of help in their medical field and requested a skilled medic to assist theirs in performing difficult medical jutsus. Knowing that you have already perfected most of them, I am sending you, my apprentice, to assist their medics, make me proud." She stated. A hint of pride was seen in Sakura on hearing her Shishou say 'my apprentice'.

She nodded as well and took her orders.

"You'll leave in two days and assemble on the gates by 7 am sharp. Your accommodations have been paid for and I expect the two of you accomplish your missions properly."

Both nodded in unison.

She turned to Kakashi again adding a few more words. "Since you Kakashi have to only retrieve files, and Sakura would be there to assist for three days, I would like you to accompany her on her way back to Konoha. It would be easier to travel by pair, the less danger, the better. Take good care of her."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He answered.

* * *

"I can't believe it Kakashi! It seems so long since we had a mission together. You excited?" She asked him. She was thrilled as a matter of fact, even if there wouldn't be much action. It would be a change in surroundings and she felt lucky to have his ex-sensei to accompany her and vice versa.

"Ah." He said blankly. She scoffed for his lack of enthusiasm.

She bid him goodbye as she went back to her hospital duties while Kakashi wandered off somewhere. To read his dirty book maybe, possibly to drink or take a nap.

That night as she went to bed was the first time she thought of the matter deeply. _What did he do in his spare time?_ She thought. Wondering what her former sensei's probably doing right now. Or doing it with… She quickly dismissed the thought, shaking her head. As she felt her heavy eyelids and preoccupied mind dozing off, she had yet to find out the answer to her dirty question.

_In her dream_.

xxx

**TBC.**

A/N: Special thanks to **3.31.09** for your review! I appreciate it so much. Thank you for those who are tuning in to this!


	4. Just Plain Weird

I do not own Naruto.

The Exception

Chapter 4: Just Plain Weird

xxx

As she walked to the gates quietly contemplating about her _dirty _dream two nights ago. God she was dead nervous. She felt something in the pit of her stomach as she remembered.. It was just so. Vivid.

"_Sakura.." He whispered. _

_She can feel it. She can feel his lips; placing light kisses on her exposed stomach._

_She can't see him in the dark but his scent; his muscular form said it all._

_He kissed her._

_He kissed her everywhere._

_She felt his lips connecting with hers, pleading to her lower lip for entrance._

_He slipped his tongue in her mouth and she moaned._

_Her breaths got heavier._

_His warmth._

_His body._

_His lips gently kissing her breasts as he takes in one of her nipples in his mouth._

_She gasped._

_He licked and sucked it, hard._

_She groaned._

_A tingling sensation was evident just between her legs._

_She was wet._

_Slash that, her panties were soaked and she knew it._

_She wanted him._

_She desperately wanted to touch him there._

_Down there, where no one has never touched._

_And just like he read her mind.._

_He felt his hand, his strong and calloused hand slipping inside her underwear._

_It felt like her world was spinning._

_Almost there, she thought._

"_Kakashi…" She whispered._

_Almost there.. _

_Almost there._

_Then everything went black._

_All that was present was the empty wait above her._

_Her breaths still heavy and her eyes were open._

_It was just a dream._

_Dream._

_A dirty dream._

_About her ex-sensei._

_Shit._

She put her hands to her blushing face. No way she could think about that while on a mission with him. Hell no.

Never. Never did she have that kind of dream. The dreams that she would normally be connected to her daily routine, her friends, her past or snacking on her favorite food. There are a few times she had dreamed about him, they were training and she stepped on his foot then he poofed, or them eating at Ichiraku with Naruto and them on their past missions together. That's just about it actually. But never..

Never.

Did she have a sex dream.

Not just a sex dream with someone.

It was a sex dream about Kakashi.

Kakashi.

Her former sensei.

_Damn._

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped a bit.

She knows that touch.

_His touch_. _That hand. _

She felt butterflies fluttering on her stomach. She turned to see his expressionless face.

"G-goodmorning.. You're early.." She stuttered, can't seem to hide her shyness.

"Mm, you've been spacing out for minutes."

She nervously laughed longer than needed. She sounded stupid and he raised an eyebrow.

She turned her back on him and paced outside the gates not wanting to be awkwardly stupid around him. _Oh how life can be so unfair.. _She hurriedly made her when her foot collided on a rock. She closed her eyes, not finding her balance. _So called Ninja huh_.

Another thing about Haruno Sakura is that she is randomly very clumsy.

She expected a hard fall. A hard and nasty fall. A fall that would probably bruise her big forehead. But it never came. _Phew_, she thought.

"Sakura, are you okay?" She heard Kakashi's voice. His deep voice sounded so close. So close. Until she noticed that he had broke her fall by catching her. His warm chest againsts her back and his arm wrapped around her..

_Oh fuck_.

"Perveeeeeeeeeeeert!" She screamed.

It wasn't the perfect morning that she planned. It wasn't in her plan to think about the very intriguing sex dream with her ex sensei and being saved by him from what could've been a hard fall.

His warm chest.

His scent.

So close.

And his arm.. wrapped around Sakura's…

Chest. _Fuck._

* * *

They were pretty quiet as they leaped from tree to tree to the Land of Sand. It was a one and a half day travel so they should get to their destination by night the next day. They were at top speed but took a short break and ate some lunch then back to getting a little closer to their destination. They have decided to make camp by night around nine in the evening and get a head start early in the morning.

The spot on the forest was clear from just about anyone. Seeing that they were free of threats within the vicinity, he'd figured the tent that he had sealed in a scroll that he brought would be put to good use. It was never like him to complain or something, but the last time he slept with only his sleeping bag in the forest, he had a pretty bad rash.

He made a fire using a jutsu and Sakura captured some fish for dinner in a nearby pond. Both of them silently ate afterwards. Why she still hasn't seen his face for seven years that she's known him, it's a mystery. They sat across each other for a while, waiting for each other to break the silence.

"Sorry about this morning, Sakura."

"It's fine. You saved me from my fall."

"Mm."

She looked at him now throwing small twigs in the fire, probably passing time.

"Kakashi."

"Hm?" He answered, not looking back at her.

"Would you show me your face now?" Suddenly thinking that he may never be willing to show her his face and thought that she'd try her luck today.

"Why do you want to see my face, Sakura?"

"It's just that.. just that I can't imagine how it looks like or how your lips look like."

He raised a brow at her.

_His lips._

_Kissing her. _

_Teasing her._

"Err.. you want to see my.. lips?"

"Mm.." She murmured.

He stood up from where he sat, walking towards her and squatted, his hands flat on each leg just near his knees. "You go ahead and rest. I'll keep guard first." He said and smiled.

She looked at him sleepily then nodded and went inside the tent. She drifted to sleep and thankful, a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hours passed and Kakashi now has crept in the tent to wake Sakura up for her shift. He sat on his heels beside Sakura's sleeping bag. "Sakura." His voice low and barely a whisper. She didn't wake. "Sakura.." He repeated, shaking her shoulder gently. She stirred a bit and shifted, making her pull down her half-zipped sleeping bag to her lower body. Kakashi watched her movements and as she moved a bit more, her red top was raised, revealing her flat stomach.

Before he even came close to touching her flesh. He closed his eyes for a bit and opened them again, attempting one more time in waking her up. When he opened his eyes, he met her emerald green orbs.

"K-Kakashi? Is it my shift now?.." She yawned and sat up.

"Mm. Sorry to wake you."

She stood up finally, straightening her clothes. "It's okay, go and get some sleep now." She reassured him with a sleepy but sweet smile giving him a light tap on the shoulder as she went out of the tent.

It was finally his time to rest, and as he looked at her silhouette on the tent, he finally went to sleep.

_He can hear his own heartbeat._

_His pulse._

_The scent of cherry blossoms and strawberries lingered._

_It was dark._

_But he wasn't alone._

"_Kakashi…"_

_Sakura, it was Sakura who was with him._

_He went tense when he felt her lips touched his._

_He can't seem to resist._

_She kissed him. _

_And he kissed back._

_She kissed him everywhere._

_She teased his body._

_It felt right._

_It felt so good._

_Her hands touching him. Her slender fingers.._

_Touching him._

_Rubbing him._

_She took him with her hand._

_He closed her eyes in pleasure._

_She rubbed him hard._

_Fast._

_Harder.._

_Faster._

"_Sakura…" He breathed heavily._

_Her hand gripping him tightly._

"_Sakura…." _

"_Sakura…"_

_He was about to._

_He was just about to.._

"Kakashi! Kakashi I'm right here.. Kakashi.." He heard her suddenly slipping to consciousness.

He looked at her, barely opening his right eye while his left eye remained close. His head was lying on her lap. "S-Sakura.." Was the only thing he got out of his mouth. "It's okay, I'm here, I think you had a bad dream or something, you were saying my name over and over." She explained.

She guided his head back on his sleeping bag carefully and stood up with a face towel on her hand. "You're a little warm, I'll be right back." She said as she stepped out the tent again.

He closed his eyes and opened them again, replaying the dirty dream that he had.

_What a dirty dream. _He thought.

_A dirty dream._

_With Sakura._

_Sakura._

_His former student._

And he reacted to it._  
_

Because he wasn't feeling warm at all.

He felt hot.

Or rather, he felt _hard_.

He had a hard-on.

"Sakura.."

_Shit.  
_

xxx

**TBC.**

**A/N**: Thank you so much **Melyss **and **RhcpLove** for your reviews! And thank you to those who are tuning in still. Please feel free to review :D


	5. Some Company

I do not own Naruto.

The Exception  
Chapter 5: Some Company

xxx

He can't even fathom what had happened in his dream. He couldn't think of her like that. No. She's Sakura. His former student. Her hot, young..

_Damn._

They have been travelling for the whole day and they could already see the Village. She wanted a bath badly; she can feel her skin feel sticky. It took them about 30 minutes more and finally made it.

"We're here finally.." She spoke. The guards have already been informed of their arrival and a familiar someone was sent to escort them straight to the Kazekage tower. She walked towards the silver-haired man and the pink-haired woman.

"Sakura, Hatake-san." She said with a smile.

"Temari!" The pink-haired kunoichi blurted with excitement. "I haven't seen you since like forever!" She continued.

She laughed at her reaction but didn't hide her gladness herself. They have gotten closer; in fact, the three siblings have with her and Naruto and have gotten along really well with the rest of Rookie Nine. Sakura had saved Kankuro from death after all and Naruto did the same with Gaara in more ways that a person can be saved.

"I know. Let's go. The Kazekage is expecting you." She answered and lead the way. It was a little long walk going there but the amazing improvement that has been done in the village wasn't unnoticed. It had distracted her while Kakashi just pretty much followed them from the back.

"How is he?" Sakura asked.

"He's doing really well in keeping the peace in the village; all the people here admire him." She stated, contentment settled in her voice.

Gaara has been through a very rough patch. From his family, him being a Jinchuuriki, and the tragic lies he had lived with that almost led to his self-destruction. But he was saved, saved by his friend and was accepted and loved by them and the people.

They arrived at the tower and were warmly greeted by the people. They reached the closed room to the Kazekage's office.

He stood by the window and had his back on them. "Gaara." Temari called from the door. He turned around and looked at them, a small visible smile on his face.

"Kazekage-sama." Sakura greeted bowing her head, Kakashi doing the same. Gaara gave a low chuckle in return. "No need for formalities, my friends, please make yourself comfortable." He said, gesturing for them to take a seat. Once they were settled, the Kazekage took out a file from his drawer and set it in his table.

"Sakura, these are the things we need your help with. We from Suna appreciate you being here and lending a hand." His voice filled with gratitude.

"It's nothing, I'm actually pretty excited." She said.

"That's good to hear." He replied and turned to Kakashi. "The scrolls will be discussed with you by tomorrow, I hope you can come join us by morning if it's okay, Kakashi." The silver-haired mand nodded in response.

"Well, I guess you two must be exhausted, we have prepared your rooms and you will be assisted here by one of my men. I suppose you'd know your way around the village already, it's pretty easy to go around anyway." He stated.

With that said they bid their momentary goodbyes and thank yous to the Kazekage and followed the one to assist them to their hotel rooms. It was the best hotel in the village and everything looked comfy and extravagant, the man led them to the hall of the 7th floor and stopped in between two doors that were faced each other.

"These will be your rooms." He said handing them their respective keys. "Please know that we are very thankful for the assistance that you offer to our village, we of the Sand have high hopes to further strengthen our alliance with the Leaf." He bowed to them for his gratitude.

"We are just as pleased to have your Land as our alliance." She reassured him with a genuine smile and he nodded.

"If you need anything at all, we are here to assist." The man said and gave them one last look before he turned away.

"Thank you." Both of them said to the man in unison. After he disappeared from their sight, he looked at her lazily. She looked back.

"Er,.. Well, have a good sleep. Goodnight, Kakashi." She told him.

"Mm. Goodnight, Sakura." He replied and placed a hand on top of her head and went to their own rooms.

* * *

Sakura's POV

_Damn it why did he do that._

_He always does that._

It was an affectionate gesture from when we were twelve.

Affectionate gesture.

From my ex sensei.

Sakura sighed as she silently slid down, her back against the door and sat. She didn't have to be hyped at anything. In fact maybe it would be best to forget about that dirty dream. That incident. Or how she lied about him shouting her name at the tent.

It was more like groaning it in pleasure.

Did he probably have a similar dream to hers? Maybe something erotic that he had managed to call her name in such a way?

She felt dirty. She felt dirty thinking about it. Also, literally she was dirty. And within a minute, hopped in the bathtub instantly. Oh how the dip felt good. This definitely is going on her list of things that feels so good the most.

* * *

Kakashi's POV

_Why did I do that?_

It was uncalled for. I shouldn't even try to make any contact whatsoever.

He went inside the shower, and took a long one. Washing away all the tense in his body, the daring thoughts in his mind and got out fresh, shirtless and with just his boxers on.

Tomorrow it will be a good day for him to busy himself. He would come and join the meeting tomorrow, discuss the scrolls to be retrieved and to gather more information. Exhaustion was hitting as he walked to his comfortable bed and lay down. He put his arm to his forehead and closed his eyes.

* * *

In Konoha..

"Hokage-sama.. Uh.. Are you sure about this?" Shizune looked at her with uncertainty.

"What harm could it do? I mean, it will only be just a few months."

"B-but are you sure his suitable for er… this?

The Hokage gave a sigh. "They requested a Jounin. You know there are only a few who could take this job. Everybody else have their hands full and the rest I wouldn't even consider giving this job to."

"But… Kakashi? He really isn't that type to-"

"Shizune, he can do this. Besdies, there aren't any important missions we need to send him to. It's going to be fun. Think about it." She smirked.

Shizune just slapped her palm in her forehead in defeat and gave a long sigh. "If you say so.."

* * *

The next morning was warm. Sakura took her bath, got into her hospital uniform and was escorted to the Land of Sand's hospital. Once introductions were made, she observed how things worked inside and took notes then later assist them with some procedures.

Kakashi woke up refreshed and well. He took a shower and slipped in his usual Jounin uniform and headed out to the Kazekage Tower for the meeting. He hasn't seen Sakura but assumed she already left earlier that morning for her hospital duty. He thought he would just see her at night and maybe just get some dinner after.

He passed through the receptionist in the Tower who acknowledged him, telling him the directions on where the meeting is being held and which room he should be in. He simply thanked her and went to where she said he should go. It was a quiet hall and at the end of it were two large doors. He stopped and knocked two times and found someone opening the door for him.

Gaara gestured a hand to where his seat is and he simply nodded. They waited for him to take a sit and then they started.

"The meeting for today is to discuss the profiles of rogue nins that could be a threat to our village as well as to The Hidden Leaf. It is to their knowledge though that we've created an alliance to the Leaf so we shouldn't be so worried."

Every one of them opened the files in front of them and reviewed the information gathered.

"The only thing we have to discuss now is the security of the villagers and the possibility of intrusion from these Rogue nins."

"I think what the two villages should to is to double the guards surrounding the villages." One of the councilmen suggested.

"Mm. I agree." The Kazekage said.

"I think it will also do good to assign a sensory type ninjas to have duties at given times to alert the villages if there would be an unfamiliar chakra source nearing the vicinity." Kakashi said.

All of them agreed at the idea and the meeting went on for hours.

* * *

"Haruno-san, thank you very much for your help today. We wouldn't have saved one of the nins that went back from their mission." The nurse and her crew bowed in appreciation.

She smiled and said, "Welcome. I'll be back tomorrow morning to orient you about different poisons." She nodded and turned away. Stretching her arms and headed out of the hospital.  
She breathe in the fresh air once she got out and noticed a familiar presence leaning against the wall just beside her.

"Kakashi! Hey! I haven't seen you the whole day." She said.

"Mm. I attended a meeting." He answered, looking at her with his exposed eye.  
"Dinner?" He continued.

"Yes please. I haven't had lunch. My chakra is almost drained." She replied and started walking to the streets as he stood by her side. They entered a restaurant with filled with low tables with a teppanyaki (iron griddle ) to cook their food. Rookie nine always loved these kind of places. They sat across each other after picking up some bowls with ingredients, rice and paying.

She was just so hungry that she literally set all the ingredients in the griddle for them to be cooked. She ate the shrimps first since they're the fastest to cook. She probably moaned in pleasure in taking that first bite. Kakashi found it amusing and gave out a chuckled and pulled down his mask to take a bite as well.

_She froze._

_Oh my goodness._

_The miracle finally came.  
_

She looked at him, mouth agape and a stray rice on her lips.

"K-Ka.. K-Ka-Kakashi!" She shouted neverlously and pointed a finger at him.

"Hm?" He hummed in a questioning tone his face emotionless. Like he has been displaying his face to her since he was born. Like it wasn't a big deal at all. While she looked at him dumbfoundedly. Like he was a stranger. Like he was naked.

_His face was flawless._

_His face was perfect.  
_

_Oh my God.  
_

_He was just so sexy.  
_

But never ever in her life did she think that she would see him this way.  
Over teppanyaki. With a piece of rice on her lip that she hadn't noticed.

He looked at her. Not her face. Not her eyes. But her lips.

_Why is he looking at my lips. Oh my god. Oh my god. Does he want to kiss me with his. They look so soft. Oh my god. Shit I'm blushing._

"Sakura." He said so smoothly. Just seeing his lips mouth her name makes her feel like jelly.

"Y-y-yes?" She answered nervously.

He gestured his hand telling her to lean in as he did. She didn't protest and managed to meet him halfway to the table. Her heart was beating fast. This was the closest she got from seeing Kakashi unmasked.

_He's going to kiss me. He's going to kiss me. Shit. Shit. _

His face came closer and closer to her as she closed her eyes involuntarily.

_Here goes. Here goes..._

Much to her disappointment, he leaned in her ear instead and whispered. "You have rice in your lips."

_Oh my god._

* * *

That was probably the most embarrassing thing that had happened to her in front of her former sensei. She probably walked back to the hotel with him with a tomato colored blushed while Kakashi put on a blank face all the while. No surprise there. They had a good dinner, but she stared at his face the whole time. Who knows when she'd ever see it again right?

When they got to the hotel and went inside their separate rooms, Sakura just took a quick shower and slipped into a blank tank top and matching black shorts. She thought she'd take a nice pair with her since they would be accommodated in a fancy hotel. She dried her hair a little, making sure the tips weren't dripping water. It was nine thirty in the evening and she wondered if Kakashi would be up for a chat. They haven't really updated each other and she figured she'd just pay a visit to his room.

She stepped out of her room and knocked on the door just across hers.

_Knock knock_.

No answer.

_Knock knock._

Still no answer.

"Kakashi?" She said outside the door. "I'm coming in okay?" She said, not waiting for an answer. It was a good thing the door was opened or she would feel really stupid.

She entered the room but he wasn't in it. She figured he was in the shower for she heard water running from the bathroom. She went to his bed and sat at the edge. His room was just the same as hers, only that she can smell his scent in this.

She waited for a while but decided to lie her back in the soft, comfy and Kakashi-scented bed, her feet still on the soft carpet.

Kakashi could sense her even from when she stood outside his door. He can even smell her even when she's inside her room. He just finished taking a shower and put on his underwear and black shorts just above the knees. He didn't like wearing a shirt after a shower or when he sleeps. After rubbing the towel in his silver-hair, he wrapped it around his neck and went outside the bathroom to see the pink-haired kunoichi in his bed.

She looked at her side where the door opened to see his very half-naked body, unmasked face and messy hair.

"H-hi. Sorry to barge in like that." She said trying not to stutter. Eyes still on him.

"Mm. What brings you here, Sakura?" He crossed his arms and leaned in the wall beside the bathroom door, trying not to look at the exposed skin of Sakura's stomach due to her lying down, lifting her fitted tank top a little.

"You sound like you don't want me here or something."

He raised a brow.

She sat up, still looking at his form. "Just looking for a chat is all."

"Ah." He said and went to sit at the chair just across her from the room.

"Well, I saved one of their nins today. It felt really rewarding you know, well, it always does." She started and lay her back again against the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"That's good." He commented. "We had a long meeting. Mostly about how to secure the civilians in the village."

"Is something dangerous going to happen?"

"Not really."

"So there's nothing to worry about right?"

"Right."

"Well that's a relief then. I like it peaceful."

"Mm. Me too."

It was a little after a five minute silence when he figured that she was already sleeping in his bed with her feet still on the ground. He stood up and walked towards her. He looked at her exposed flesh. Her creamy white skin teasing him. He closed his eyes and sighed. She looked so calm while she slept. Lips parting a little, pink hair falling on the bed, stray bangs on her forehead. She was beautiful even when she slept.

He didn't want to wake her up so he gently carried her bridal style and opened his door with his free hand. But he didn't know the man from yesterday would pay a visit to him tonight. When he gaze upon the man, all he could conclude was that he looked really flustered and embarrassed.

"S-sorry! Hatake-san! I'll come back tomorrow.." He said as he bowed and rushed out of the hallway.

Now he knew why.

He was half-naked and her nightwear was, for the lack of a better word, a little daring.

He looked back to see Sakura's calm sleeping face. Only that one of the strap in her tank top fell on her shoulder, exposing a little cleavage on the chest area for it was pulled down a bit. He shook his head instead and headed to her room.

Sakura's scent probably filled the whole room. Her room was just the same as his, he thought. But having Sakura's scent everywhere probably gave it a girly feel.

He carefully lay her in bed and lift the blanket to her long legs.

He watched her sleep. He just stood still on her bedside. He lightly stroked her face with the back of one of his fingers as she felt her stir a bit.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

xxx

**TBC.  
**

A/N: Sorry it took days for me to update. Please read and review! Thank you :)


	6. From Across The Room

I do not own Naruto.

The Exception

Chapter 6: From Across the Room

xxx

Sakura woke up feeling the soft sheets enveloping her. The sound of the chirping birds signaled that it was morning, as to the bright sun beaming on her window. She didn't remember tucking herself into bed. She opened her eyes and looked up the ceiling.

She figured that he must have carried her to her room.

_I'll remember to thank him later, _she thought.

Just like the previous morning, she got up to bathe and got dressed to head to the hospital. She stopped for a minute in her doorstep, thinking of knocking in Kakashi's room but she let him sleep instead. She knew her way now so she made it to the hospital by herself this time.

"Goodmorning, Haruno-san." The head nurse greeted her with a warm smile.

"Goodmorning. Please have the nurses in room 3 for a short introduction of what we're going to practice today." She requested kindly.

A few minutes later they've gathered together and discussed about poisons they would have to learn today. The nurses listened intently and from time to time looked at Sakura in awe. She was truly skilled and they looked up to her for being among the elites at a very young age.

In fact, when the news spread that she was requested by the Kazekage himself to assist them, they were thrilled to have the honor to be thought and assisted by the pink-haired kunoichi.

* * *

Kakashi stayed in bed until he decided to find a place to eat for lunch. Like any other day, he took a shower and put on his usual Jounin uniform, but this time, minus his Jounin vest. It wasn't hot in the Land at this time, but it's a little warmer than usual from what he got used to back at the Hidden Leaf.

He stepped inside a ramen shop. He thought it was a good day to have ramen so he took a seat on the empty table and checked the menu. He decided in his mind. He put the menu down and drew his eyes to the waitress that was approaching his table.

She looked like she was ready to flirt the moment he walked inside. The first two buttons of her rather skimpy waitress outfit were undone, showing a fair amount of her cleavage. She stopped just by his side and rubbed her chest to his arm and leaned.

"What would it be, handsome?" She whispered in his ear. He moved away from her a bit and cleared his throat. "I'll have the Shiitake Pork Ramen and an iced tea." He ordered. The waitress leaned again, this time making sure that he had a good view of her exposed cleavage. "Are you sure that's all you want?" She asked, almost needy which he responded with only a nod and then looked away.

He was used to women flirting with him, in rare times he will let himself give in but more often make them go away. That's just how he is.

The waitress came back with his order minutes later and set the food on the table. She ignored him this time and then scoffed before she left him to enjoy his food which he gladly did in peace.

He had finish devouring his lunch and left after paying. He didn't have anything much to do for the day so he went back to his hotel room and fished his favorite book in his pack. He continued to where he left off with a visible crease in his eye.

* * *

It wasn't as tiring as the previous day for she only had to orient the nurses and give a demo of how different poisons can be treated. It was seven thirty at night and she stopped by a food stall to buy some food. She didn't know if Kakashi had taken his meal but it wouldn't hurt to purchase take out for two.

The people of the Sand, even if some we're not familiar with her, were very welcoming and nice. A few men even fancied her and have asked her over the past 2 days to go out with her but she turned them down. She wasn't really into long distance relationships, heck she wouldn't know; she hasn't even been in one.

She went back to the hotel, freshened up and changed her clothes before going into Kakashi's room. She didn't bother to knock and went inside to see her former sensei comfortably sleeping on his bed. _I can watch him all day, _she thought. As she crawled to his side and decided to wake him up for dinner. She crawled slowly, dipping the bed with her weight as she sat on her heels. Kakashi isn't really a heavy sleeper but he must've been having one hell of a good nap.

She watched his chest rise and fall with his breathing. She put her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. Immediately, he awoken and opened his eyes lazily.

"It's time for dinner." She whispered and he just looked at her. How nice it was to wake up with her bright green eyes. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them again, finally administering a, "Mm."

With that she removed her hand off his shoulder and hopped off the bed, gathering the food in the table for two across the room. He had always thought that she was thoughtful, and to have this gesture be called as just a thoughtful one would be an understatement. It's downright caring. Exclusive. Only for her favorite men.

He stood up his bed and let her prepare the takeout while he went to the bathroom, he took this time to freshen up then head back out to eat with his former student. She watched him as he walked out the door and she smiled. He carefully hooked two fingers in his mask and pulled them down to smile back at her.

It surprised her but didn't show it. She was still getting used to his mask less face but didn't dare comment about it. He had finally shown her, again, his perfectly handsome face. Nothing can get better than that.

He sat down across from her and looked at the food that she brought. He wasn't really expecting her to come, but she did and even bought dinner.

"Is this all for me? This warms my heart, you shouldn't have." He joked with a smile and lifted his hand to his heart.

She scoffed.

He gave a chuckle in return. And as they conversed, laughed about things from the past and just plain being there, once the night had ended, there was only two things he thought about before he fell asleep.

One is that, the waitress' scoff wasn't as cute as Sakura's.

Two.

She wasn't as beautiful as Sakura.

Hell, no one is.

* * *

Today is the last day of their mission and on this day, for the third time she would put on her uniform and spend half of her day at the hospital, and the other half she would spend a nice dinner with her friends before she comes back home. It's been a good three days but she was ready to go home tomorrow to smell the familiar scent of home. She has missed that part the most.

She had a big smile on her face as she strolled through the streets of Sand to the hospital. She greeted the nurses in the hospital and headed to their usual room. She'd had to say goodbye for a while later this day, sadly. She'd gotten along with them pretty well; she was glad about it and the fact that they look up to her gave her self-esteem a boost, not that she needed it but it was a big plus that she served as an inspiration to some of them.

That afternoon of the last day of their mission, Kakashi went back to the Kazekage's office to collect the documents that he was assigned to receive. Gaara had told him then that they would spend dinner at the tower later that night with the rest of his siblings and Sakura. He agreed and gathered the files in his hand, bowing his head to pay his respect when he stood before he left his office.

He would have to get back to his hotel room after grabbing a bite to eat and seal the documents into a scroll. He did just that and after less than an hour or so, he lay the files in a scroll and performed some hand seals then sealed them again for assurance. He rolled the scroll and placed it inside his pouch. He isn't careless enough to leave important things unattended.

He wasn't up for strolling in the streets. He thought he'd just wait for dinner and spoil himself once again in an afternoon nap or drown himself with a good read of his Icha Icha. That was his definition of a pretty good afternoon. He lay down his bed once more, just like the previous day and had in his hand the orange covered book. An hour had passed and soon he had fallen asleep thinking if he would go see Sakura after.

She was finally done with her mission, officially, but it was tome for her to bid the nurses goodbye. They were a little upset that she was leaving so soon but more than thankful that she'd come. They also had a fair share of stories to tell her and even filled her in the latest gossip in the Land.

She set out of the hospital and came back to the hotel to change. She wore a black pleated skirt and a white tank top for the warm night and fixed her hair. Kakashi had gotten off of his bed and freshened up before deciding to head out to the tower. As he went out the door, Sakura was just going out herself and he unconsciously looked at her from head to toe, stopping at her curves as he eyed her. Before she even noticed he hid it with a fake cough and acknowledge her.

"Sakura." He said.

"Oh, Kakashi, I thought you were out. Come on, Gaara is expecting us." She said as she locked her door. He felt his throat getting dry as he walked behind her, feeling that she was just teasing him with that mid-thigh skirt of hers. Oh how her legs made wonders.

The dinner table was set beautifully and they found their seats next to each other. They had a good time, mostly talking about friends, some missions and exchanged a few laughs. It wasn't really awkward at all or anything. They thanked them for coming and that they can't wait for the next time they can visit, hopefully with Naruto and some others. Gaara wished them a safe journey back and politely asked them if they could hand his letter to Naruto. It seems that the blonde had written to him just recently and updated him with what's going on. Sakura took the letter and both of them bid their goodbyes.

It was still early in the evening, just enough time for them to pack and plan their way home. It took only a few minutes to pack though, they only brought things and clothes needed for the three day trip. She went into his room afterwards and sat down in his bed. He got out from the bathroom and leaned in the wall like the last time. He did most of the talking and she just nodded distractedly, but she was looking at him nonetheless.

"Aren't you going to take your mask off?" She asked, gesturing towards the wall he was leaning into.  
"Can you show me? One last time?" She said with a pleading voice that came with a pout while she rested her hands in his chest.

"No." He answered and met her eyes.

"But Kakashi.." She pleaded more and slowly leaned her face to his.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" He breathed but a pang of uncertainty filled his tone.

"I just.." She planted soft kisses against his mask at his covered nose. Above his upper lip. The side of his mouth..

They just stood there for a while. He was silently, he wasn't protesting nor was he complying, but the tension was present. He couldn't get his body to move, it felt like he was frozen, much more when he felt her fingers hook his mask and gently tugged it down to reveal his bare face. He looked at her eyes. Her lovely green eyes that sparkled, eyes that were slowly closing as she leaned in to meet his lips.

His lips felt soft like the clouds. They felt so good. She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck, but when she found that he wasn't responding, she pulled away, their lips still just inches away from each other.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

"We can't do this, Sakura."

"Kiss me.. Kakashi."

He didn't know if it was her persistence, or the way she had said his name that made him crave for her mouth. Kakashi had let his guard down and is finally giving her what she was asking for. What he wanted her to ask for.. He kissed her gently at first as he wrapped his arms around her waist until he slipped his tongue in her lower lip, on what seemed like a desperate move to ask for entrance, she let him and their tongues danced playfully with each other, fighting for dominance. She moaned at this and that was simply all it took for Kakashi. He would break the rules he had set up for himself, never expecting that it would be this good.

He sucked at her tongue and shifted their bodies so that he was the one pinning her to the wall. They made out with much passion, only pulling away to catch their looked at him and he looked at her. She took his hand, slowly sliding it inside her shirt to allow him to cup one of her breasts against her bra. Her body immediately responded when she felt the contact.

"Sakura..." He whispered in her ear. His husky voice turning her on more as he gently nibbled her earlobe, trailing wet kisses on her neck and sucking her skin. He squeezed the mound that he was cupping and earned a groan from the kunoichi. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted her, he knew he did, every part of her. He removed his hand from her breast and scooped the back of her knees so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He lay her in bed and kissed her mouth once again, the kiss was a heated one, much more than the previous, he had lifted her shirt as they kissed and they pulled away to disregard the clothing as to his own Jounin shirt as well.

He kissed her neck and his right hand snaked at her back for the clasped of her bra. He unclasped it the sooner his fingers had touched it. This was a foreign feeling to Sakura but she let him touch him, she let him kiss him like they have done this a million times before. He removed the piece of garment and let it fall to the floor. Her bare chest were perfect. She was the perfect mix of what Kakashi liked in a woman. She blushed a shade that was similar to her locks as he look at her, slowly leaning his head to her chest. She looked away with her eyes closed. She wanted him, her body didn't deceive him one bit, and he knew what she wanted, and knew that he wanted the same.

He didn't hesitate as she wrapped her arms around his neck, without wasting another second, he had put one of her nipples in his mouth. A jolt of pleasure suddenly hit her, a rush of excitement filled her body as she felt his hot mouth, sucking. Licking.

"Uhh.. Kakashi..." She whimpered.

He didn't stop. Her moans urged him not to. He felt something tighten the moment he had felt her tongue touched his. Her fingers ran up his silver locks as he sucked on her breasts equally, he cupped them, he squeezed them, all the time making her back arch in pleasure. His other hand carefully slid down her flat stomach to the side of her black skirt, pulling it down until she was only in her black laced panties. Her very familiar black laced panties.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that you planned all this.." He whispered in her ear.

"I knew you looked the moment the wind blew.." She whispered back. He didn't expect it but she suddenly shifted their bodies so that she was straddling him. He never thought this could ever happen all his life. It was an erotic dream come true. His former student with only her black laced panties stood before him, leaning into him, kissing and licking his body like he did to hers. Teasing his hard nipples, placing wet kisses on his toned abs. His abs. His skin. She could die right then and there on top of his perfect body. She hooked her fingers to the hem of his pants and disregarded them as well, leaving both of them with just one piece of clothing.  
She leaned to him again, connecting her lips to his with another lust-filled kiss.

His strong hands were wrapped around her waist and was caught off guard when one of Sakura's hand slided inside his boxers, grasping his pulsing hard cock in her hand, stroking him.

"Fuck... Sakura.." He groaned.

Her touch felt like electricity as she stroked his manhood tight and slow. He knew she was a virgin but underestimated her skill. She knew how to touch a man, how to touch him. How he wanted to be touched. He'd let her, he'd let her touch him first, he didn't care who touched who first, heck he'd let her do him all night as they kissed. But they didn't have all night, he wished they had, but the demanding ache to penetrate something overpowered him. With one swift move he had turn the tables once more and slipped his hand inside her panties, he was just inches away to touching her.. But he had to make she wouldn't regret it.

"Sakura.. We can stop right here.."

She cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed him gently on his lips. "There's no turning back.."

With that said he kissed her again and inserted two of his fingers inside her. "Uhh!.." She cried. The feeling of his fingers inside her hurt for awhile but quickly faded to be replaced by desire. She moaned for him as she quickened the pace of his fingers going in and out her womanhood. "Kakashi... am I.. am I wet?.." She asked in between breaths. How much more could her innocence turn him on? Much much more.

"Yes.. Yes." He said while kissing her stomach and swiftly removed her panties. She immediately closed her legs before he could even see her, now blushing a shade of red.

"Don't look..." She manage to mutter.

He kissed her knees and held them with his hand, gently opening her legs to see his Sakura's beautifully bare body. "You're beautiful, Sakura." is all he could say to her, positioning himself in between her legs. She knew what he was about to do.

"N-no! Not there Kaka-uhh! Mmmm!.." He had licked her. Her damp blossom. Her hands unconsciously found their way again to his locks, pulling them as he sucked her sensitive clit. "Mmmuhh!.." His hot mouth stimulated her more. His tongue stroked her lips, inserted it in and out of her. "Uhh!.. Kakashi!.." He drove her crazy. She drove him crazy. "You taste so good.." He told her, making her body more and more excited. "Kakashi... I.. I need you." She breathed. He left her soaked cherry to her disappointed as he removed his last piece of clothing. She had watched him do so and found herself staring at his manhood. He was _big._

He positioned himself once again, this time leveling his cock to her cherry. "Sakura.. Are you sure you want this?.." He asked unsurely. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around her neck and nodded. This would be her first time, he would take her virginity away and she would have no regrets. She didn't know how it would feel like, but as he slowly penetrated her she felt the need to scream, "Kakashi!" He stopped for a second but slowly went inside again. "This will only hurt for a second.." He reassured. That second she swore that something inside of her had ripped and she groaned. Suddenly she realized he had put the whole of his manhood inside of her.

He held onto him for dear life as he started to go in and out of her blossom in a slow pace, letting her get used to it. She had dismissed moans and groans until she finally felt the pleasure she had once more. This was the feeling of being penetrated. It's more than the feeling of being electrocuted. This was what she's been missing. "Kakashi... Faster.." She said and he complied. He thrusts faster inside of her and she closed her eyes like this was the best feeling she had discovered.

"Uhhh... Uhh Kakashi..."

How he loved to hear her moan his name.

"Sakura... You're so.. tight.."

"Uhhh!... Harder!.."

He complied.

He couldn't say no.

He didn't want to.

It was too good.

"Mmmmm! Kakashi! Please!..."

He sucked her breasts as he thrusts harder inside her.

"Uhhh!"

He loved her body.

He loved how she pleaded.

"More!.. More!..."

He gave her more.

He lost all control and he wasn't just thrusting. He was pumping inside her, and she called his name over and over, she was near her release, and he was near his.

"Uhhh!... Uhh! Kakashi I'm!..."

He pumped faster.

"Sakura..."

Faster.

Harder.

Deeper.. As moans of pleasure were exchange and both reached their climaxed.

Tonight, they had made love.

And tomorrow holds the uncertainty of another day.

xxx

**TBC.**

**A/N:** Thank you, **Melyss, RhcpLove, Laurie **and **WebOfSmiles** for your reviews! I appreciate it really. This update is for you guys and also to those who are tuning in to my story. Please don't hesitate to leave a review :) I will update weekly.


End file.
